It is known to provide a system of interconnected gaming machines, such as reel-type slot machines, where a percentage of the wagers are accumulated in a single jackpot. Either a central display or a display on each machine is provided so as to display a potentially very large jackpot in an attempt to motivate players to play the gaming machines within the network. A percentage of each bet increments the jackpot a corresponding amount.
The symbol combination that gives rise to the jackpot is predetermined, and the player strives to obtain the well-advertised symbol combination to win the jackpot. Since the chances of obtaining the combination are extremely small, many potential players are not lured by the jackpot amount to play the gaming machines unless the jackpot amount is very high.
In some jurisdictions, it is illegal for any jackpot to be accumulated based upon the wagers made in gaming machines that are outside the jurisdiction, such as outside the state.
Accordingly, for these and other reasons, a new gaming network is desirable where jackpots are won by other than a predetermined jackpot symbol combination and/or the progressive jackpot is accumulated based on other than a direct percentage of the wagers made on gaming machines within the network.
In modern casinos, a player may be issued a player identification (ID) card, which is typically a plastic or paper card having a magnetic strip containing information about the player and, optionally, a monetary amount. The player ID card is inserted into a gaming machine to initiate play, and data from the card is processed in the casino's central computer. It is beneficial to the casino to have players use such cards, since valuable information is gained by tracking the players' use of the gaming machines. Accordingly, a new gaming network is desirable to encourage players to obtain and use a player ID card.